


Where The Real Guys Are

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Disgruntled McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Guy Stuff, Humor, Lyrette, M/M, Music, Musical Spock, Sports Talk, science talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Guy Stuff"While Spock and Minthe enjoy a musical evening together, McCoy tries to find some common ground with Fred.





	Where The Real Guys Are

“That’s okay, Fred. We’ll just sit over here while those girls enjoy their music.”

“Find something to do with Fred, Leonard.”

Spock began playing his lyrette again, and Minthe began swaying in time.

“So. Fred,” McCoy addressed the fern. “Are you into sports? How about those Cubbies?”

Fred placidly watched his two love interests across the room: Spock and Minthe.

McCoy leaned closer. “How about doing science together. Wanna dissect a frog?”

The lyrette music stopped abruptly, and Spock jumped to his feet.

“What happened?! Fred has fainted!”

McCoy glanced at the suddenly limp fronds beside him. “Wimp,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
